My Boyfriend's Jeans
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Harry comes home from a hard days work in a pair of jeans in which for some reason, Malfoy can't seem to take his eyes of him... Warning! Heavy Slash. Smut.


**Title: **My Boyfriend's Jeans

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Draco/Harry

**Summary: **Harry comes home from a hard days work in a pair of jeans in which for some reason, Malfoy can't seem to take his eyes of him...

**Warnings: **Load of smutt!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything! If I did, I would be the richest woman in UK and be worshiped by a lot of fans...xD I only own things you do not know.

Harry was sitting at his desk and was busy writing reports. He sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep, the week had not been kind to him. More Death Eater raids were still going on, even without their master they were somehow still raiding. Five muggles were killed this week and some were severely injured, yet they had their memories wiped of the incidents. He wished he could go home to his warm house where he would find his boyfriend greeting him at the door and they would go to bed together, kissing each other senseless.

There was a heavy knock on the door and Harry could only guess at who might be wanting to visit him at this hour.

After all, it was nearly time for him to go home.

"Come in," He said and the door opened, revealing a mass of ginger hair and a tall build walked in and Harry looked up and smiled at his best friend who they have been together since their first year of Hogwarts.

"Hello Ron. Please take a seat,"

Ron waved the offer away and grinned at him. "Nah, I'm not here for business matter. I'm here to say that Kingsley told Seamus to tell Jack to tell Matt to tell Dean to tell me to tell you that you are able to go home early and have the weekend off. The others will be able to handle it,"

Harry nodded. "I'll just tidy up this mess then I'll walk down with you. How's Luna doing?" He asked as he began to put the unfinished documents together in a neat pile.

"Luna is doing fine. We finally figured out the gender of the baby," Ron smiled hugely and his eyes shone with pride. Harry smiled back too, happy for his friend.

"What's the gender? Have you figured out a name for it yet?"

"It's a boy and me and Luna are liking the name Hugo Remus Weasley," Harry's eyes watered up a bit at the mention of Remus name, his long lost friend. "That is very sweet. I think it suits your boy perfectly," He slapped Ron on the back, congratulating him and he slammed his draws desk shut locking it, making sure nobody but only he could get in. "Thanks mate. We're really looking forward to it, got the room sorted and everything now. Are you done?"

"Yup I'm done, just let me get my coat." He quickly accioed his coat and pulled it on and both he and Ron walked out of the office and Harry closed the door.

"Have you heard the news of Hermione's daughter?"

"I have. Viktor owled me a day after it, it's brilliant. I'm really happy for Hermione and Viktor. Though, I must say it is hilarious that he still hasn't managed to pronounce Hermione's name properly," Both men chuckled as they both entered the life, the very same lift that they have broken into the ministry of magic when they were 17 years old.

"You know, I was thinking that all of us should meet up again sometime..." Harry was immediately zoned out and Ron's voice grew fainter as Harry's thoughts trailed to a certain handsome blond haired boy with grey eyes waiting for him at home with their one year old godson, Teddy Lupin. Harry was dying to see him again, dying to be held in strong arms where he felt safe and content and where his little family wouldn't have a care in the world.

Hunger clenched his mind and he wished the lift would hurry up so he could apparate home.

"Erm Harry?"

Harry shook his head and awoke from his daze and looked up at Ron. "Yeah?"

"Did you hear what I said?" Ron asked, raising one eyebrow. Harry blushed and shook his head, Ron chuckled.

"I knew you weren't. I guess I'll owl you sometime this weekend about details of an old reunion." The lift gave a sudden jerk and they both lurched forwards a bit before they came to a halt and the gate opened. Both of them stepped out and walked briskly towards the fireplaces.

"That'll be great. I'll let Draco know about it," He said quickly, in a hurry to get home.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll let you go now. By the way, nice jeans, they suit you," Ron winked and slapped Harry on the back before disappearing into the fireplace, going home to Luna.

Harry looked down at his jeans and smirked. Draco had given them to him as a christmas present and he hadn't had a chance to wear them with all the running around he's been doing a lot lately.

The jeans fitted perfectly around his waist perfectly and a brown belt was around them. They were a light, faded blue colour and they clung to him nicely, showing off his slim legs in which Draco would say: _"All the men would be chasing after you! But of course, nobody is allowed to touch my Harry,"_

Harry chuckled and took some floo powder before going into the fireplace and said; "Potter-Malfoy Manor!"

Green smoke rose up quickly and curled around him like a ball before he went down a seemingly tight tube, Harry felt like he was going to explode and as he started to gasp for air he landed neatly in front of a nice looking manor.

The manor was friendly looking and had a homely feeling that Harry liked. He walked forwards and saw blue peacocks showing off their tails in the gardens and Harry shook his head amusedly. He always wondered what it was with the Malfoy men and Peacocks but Draco just said it was tradition.

He strolled past many colourful flowers that he and Draco had planted and Harry felt a spark of pride rush through him at the thought of how well they turned out. The manor was a bit like a cottage looking style, yet more bigger. Big oak doors were placed and Harry unlocked them, entering the hall way when a small _pop _was heard and Harry turned to find a house elf staring up at him with big eyes.

"Would Master Harry like Squeaky to do anything?" She squeaked cheerfully and Harry chuckled inside at how ironic her name was.

"Please. Take this coat and hang it up will you? Do you know where Draco and Teddy are?' Harry frowned as he saw that Draco hadn't welcomed him with open arms and a big smile that Harry was so looking forward too but he guessed that he'll just have to wait.

"Master Draco is in the living room and Teddy is up stairs asleep in his cot," Squeaky took Harry's coat and Harry was surprised to see how strong the elf was as that coat was quite big for her.

"Thank you. Please take care of Teddy for the rest of the night. Andromada will pick him up tomorrow morning so he'll need everything packed," Harry said.

Squeaky bowed. "With pleasure," Then with another small _pop _the elf disappeared and Harry was standing there alone in the hallway.

He walked towards the living room, his legs seemed to be in control of him, as though they had a mind of their own, but of course, Harry wasn't complaining as he had a feeling of where his legs were taking him.

And on clue, he found himself in the doorway and he grinned as he saw an armchair back towards him with a mass of blond hair poking out from behind. At once, he felt a large bulge in his pants and he blushed and he rubbed it gently before coughing to get his boyfriend's attention.

"So, you arrive at last." Draco said and his voice sent shivers of pleasure down Harry's spine.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Did you miss me?" He grinned and walked forwards.

"Stop," Draco commanded and Harry stopped, wondering what was going on. There was silence for a couple of seconds before Draco stood up from behind the chair and Harry's voice got caught in his throat.

Draco was wearing nothing but his white boxers and a towel around his neck, his blond hair dripping wet, looking like something out of a movie and Harry's manhood hardened more by just staring at him. Oh how he wished just to kiss his boyfriend senseless.

Draco smirked and walked forwards slowly, leaving a trail of dripping water behind him.

_Show off, _Harry thought and grinned inside.

"I see you are liking what you see. I'm glad you are finally wearing those jeans which I have got you for christmas, they fit you _very _well," Draco purred and Harry shivered as Draco nipped at his neck and earlobes. His legs suddenly feeling like jelly and he felt weak and wanted to collapse against him.

"Patience... You'll get your chance," He purred and Draco nipped gently and dug his nails into Harry's skin and rolled his coat of him, leaving it on the ground in a messy heap. Both of them stepped away from it and wordlessly, Draco murmured a spell which locked the door shut and he then undid Harry's tie while Harry's hands were busy touching every inch of Draco as possible.

"Ah ah. Not yet. It's my turn. You really shouldn't of kept me waiting,"

He led Harry on the rug besides the fireplace and he felt Draco take his tip of and before he knew it, he was shirtless.

"Mine." Draco breathed and kissed his nipples. "All mine." He placed Harry's hands above his hands as though he was a prisoner chained to the wall and Draco straddled him. Harry gasped and bucked underneath. Draco smirked and slowly took off his boxers and Harry had a hard time to stop drooling, but somehow he managed it.

"I really do not want to spoil these jeans, nor take them off you since you look so god damn fine in them. But really, I am rather impatient to enter you at the moment so I think we will not be needing these jeans at the moment," Then, ever so slowly, Draco teasingly took of his jeans and threw them towards the other end of the room.

Slowly, he positioned himself above Harry's middle and looked into his eyes deeply. "Are you ready?" He hissed and Harry nodded, unable to say anything.

Then, without warning, he felt Draco inside him and he gasped with delight as Draco moved in and out slowly and Harry moaned with delight. His hands were still pinned above his head and Draco rode faster and harder.

"Yes...That's it..." He moaned and Harry felt himself closing his eyes, moaning in delight as he bucked underneath.

"More. Harder. Faster." Harry demanded hoarsely and Draco gave him a wicked grin, kissing him roughly on his thighs.

"You're wish is on my command." He said dryly and with a simple spell, Harry felt ropes fasten around his wrists and smirked when he realized he couldn't move and Draco then slowly teased him before quickly obeying his demands.

"You are mine. All mine." Draco bit down on Harry's chest as he rode faster enjoying the shivers of pleasures as Harry felt himself go weak with delight.

Harry couldn't of enjoyed his night off even more.


End file.
